<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Shenanigans by malecplusotherthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928975">Christmas Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings'>malecplusotherthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drunk idiots, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Marauders being Marauders, with Sirius being drunk and being in animagus form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does have Amethyst in it. She is my OC and Sirius' twin sister. There are other fics with her on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus had just finished his classes for the day and wanted to relax with a good book. The full moon was next week, so he knew he needed to conserve his strength. As he headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, he heard giggles and laughter. The closer he got, the more he realized that these giggles actually belonged to his friends, and of course, he was right. Standing in the doorway of the common room, Remus saw a drunk Amethyst, an even drunker James, and his boyfriend, Sirius Black, standing in the center in his animagus form, proudly sporting a pair of antlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?</b>
  <span>” Remus asked. All three heads snapped up in his direction. Sirius slowly changed out of his animagus form into his human form and walked - more like, fell - toward Remus. He placed his antlers on Remus’ head and gave him a drunken kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” He said, before throwing his weight against Remus and falling asleep on his shoulder. By the time Remus got Sirius settled, Amethyst and James had also crashed. Remus stood in the middle of the common room, chuckling to himself. His friends may not always be the smartest tools in the shed but at least they managed to keep him entertained.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>